


it's hard for me (to hate you)

by dojaecult



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, enjoy this tiny bit of chef!doyoung and artist!jaehyun's world, i love dojae that is all, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaecult/pseuds/dojaecult
Summary: Pausing in the doorway, Doyoung stops to look at the canvas Jaehyun was working on before. “Is that a painting of me?”Jaehyun blushes. “Maybe.”“You're weird.”in which doyoung comes home in a bad mood, but can't stay mad for long around jaehyun.





	it's hard for me (to hate you)

Jaehyun sits up suddenly, startled by the sound of a door being slammed shut. He sighs, setting down his paintbrush. It was going to be one of Those Days. 

Doyoung storms into the studio, already on a heated tangent about his day at work, “-and then Ten, big freaking surprise, didn’t even show up for his shift!” 

He makes his way over to Doyoung, hugging him from the back and planting a kiss on top of his head. “I missed you.”

Rolling his eyes, Doyoung turns around to face him. “ I wasn’t even gone for six hours.”

Jaehyun, occupied with pressing kisses to Doyoung’s neck, doesn’t respond. “Stop trying to make me feel better. It isn’t going to work. Unless Taeyong lets me fire Ten,” Doyoung says, shaking his head. 

“Taeyong would never do that. He owns the restaurant too, it’s not all up to you. And you don’t hate Ten either, he’s your friend,” Jaehyun says in a soothing tone. 

Doyoung snorts, tugging on the strings of Jaehyun’s hoodie. “Sure. It wasn’t just Ten though, everything was horrible today. You can’t fix it with a hug.”

Jaehyun tightens his grip on Doyoung’s waist and kisses his nose. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I'm sure. Now get off me so I can take a shower,” Doyoung says, irritated. 

Pausing in the doorway, he stops to look at the canvas Jaehyun was working on before. “Is that a painting of me?” 

Jaehyun blushes. “Maybe.”

“You're weird.” 

Doyoung slams the door behind him, making the framed art on the walls rattle.

☁ 

An hour later, Doyoung is in the kitchen working on dinner. Jaehyun watches with a concerned expression as his boyfriend angrily slices garlic into perfectly even pieces. Doyoung glares up at him. “Aren’t you going to help?” 

“I don’t even know what you’re making, but sure.”

He carefully takes the knife from Doyoung’s hand and continues chopping the garlic into tiny pieces. “I’m making spicy pork,” Doyoung says quietly.

Jaehyun looks at him fondly. Only Doyoung would make spicy pork, Jaehyun’s favorite food, with such a sour expression. “Did you get ice cream, too?” 

“Of course, I’d never forget the ice cream. It’s the most important part.” 

Since their college days, they’d had a long-standing tradition of making dinner together and then watching a bad rom-com at least once a month. Doyoung never said it out loud, but Jaehyun knew he’d always plan their dinner dates for the days Jaehyun particularly missed his home and his mother’s cooking. He’d heard Doyoung on the phone with her once, asking for the recipes to all of Jaehyun’s favorite foods. 

Finished with cutting the garlic, he walks over to see what Doyoung is doing. His tongue sticks out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrates on thinly slicing the pork with a sharp knife. Jaehyun can’t help but find it cute. He leans closer to peck Doyoung on the cheek.

Doyoung frowns at him. “Be careful.”

“Sorry. Couldn’t help it.”

Jaehyun pretends not to see the soft blush on Doyoung’s cheeks. He busies himself with chopping the onions, letting the sounds of sizzling oil and boiling water fill the comfortable silence. 

After a while, the combination of sliced onions and hot chili flakes makes his eyes water. He leaves the kitchen to set the table, carefully placing cutlery and plates in their proper positions. Doyoung is still busy searing pork slices to golden perfection, so Jaehyun brings out the rice and vegetable dishes, too. He wanders back into the kitchen, stopping behind Doyoung, who is occupied with arranging the cooked pork on a large plate. “Jaehyunnie, go set the table,” he says, not looking up. 

“I already did.” 

Doyoung turns around to look at him, surprised. Jaehyun laughs at the lost expression on his face. When Doyoung is cooking, nothing outside of the kitchen matters to him. He reaches out to ruffle Doyoung’s hair. “Come on, let’s eat.” 

Jaehyun eats his dinner quietly, listening to Doyoung tell him about a new idea Taeyong had presented today. Doyoung sounds excited about the catering business, probably already thinking about how they could use the extra money at the restaurant. He loves nothing more than seeing Doyoung get that inspired look in his eye. Doyoung looks at him expectantly. “It’s a great idea, hyung. I’m sure you’ll do well,” he says honestly. 

Doyoung grins at him, satisfied. He takes Jaehyun’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Taeyong asked me if you would help design flyers and a logo. If you aren’t already working on a piece, that is.” 

Jaehyun nods. “Of course, I’d love to help.”

He squeezes Doyoung’s hand reassuringly. No amount of commission money from a wealthy art collector would be enough to keep him from this. With his free hand, Doyoung brings his fork to Jaehyun’s mouth, feeding him the last piece of meat. Doyoung stands up, pressing a kiss to the top of Jaehyun’s head as he walks around the table to collect the dishes. Jaehyun follows, taking the rest of the plates to the sink. “What flavor of ice cream did you get?” 

“Green tea,” Doyoung says, taking the carton out of the freezer. 

Jaehyun smiles at him, dimples showing. Green tea is his favorite. “Go pick a movie, Jaehyunnie. I’ll bring the ice cream,” Doyoung tells him.

He nods, making his way over to the living room. Finding the remote under a couch cushion, he settles down and clicks through movie titles before selecting one. Doyoung brings in the ice cream a few minutes later, setting the big white bowl on the coffee table in front of them. He pulls the blanket off of the back of the couch and tosses it to Jaehyun. 

He makes himself comfortable, pulling Jaehyun close to him and covering him with the blanket. Jaehyun rests his head on Doyoung’s shoulder. Doyoung starts working on the already melting bowl of ice cream. He feels Jaehyun shift beside him. “Leave some for me,” Jaehyun says, pouting. 

Doyoung spoons ice cream into his waiting mouth. Jaehyun is focused on the movie, not tearing his eyes away from the screen to look down at the spoon. 

After a while, Doyoung starts to drift off, paying no attention to the movie as usual. Jaehyun is holding his hand under the blanket, curled up against Doyoung’s side. The ending of the movie is happy and cheesy, something Doyoung would love to make fun of. Jaehyun looks up at Doyoung when he doesn’t hear any sarcastic comments, finally noticing that his eyes are closed. He turns off the tv.

“Doyoungie,” he whispers.

Doyoung’s eyes flutter open. He looks sleepy, probably tired after a long day at the restaurant. Jaehyun gets up, carefully folding the blanket and tucking it behind a pillow. Yawning, Doyoung stretches his arms out and follows Jaehyun out of the living room. He shivers, his thin t-shirt and joggers doing nothing to keep him warm. Jaehyun sets the ice cream bowl in the sink, quickly running water over the assorted plates and bowls. 

The dishes could wait until tomorrow. 

He notices Doyoung shivering and wraps his warm arms around him. Doyoung nuzzles his neck sleepily, leaving wet kisses on the exposed skin. “Sorry for being mean earlier,” he murmurs. 

Jaehyun cups his face with one hand and places the other on his waist. “It’s alright, baby. I’m used to your inability to be nice.” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “I take it back. You deserved it.” 

Jaehyun presses a chaste kiss to his lips, laughing softly. Doyoung closes his eyes, treasuring the bright sound. He lets Jaehyun kiss him again, opening his mouth pliantly when Jaehyun deepens the kiss. 

With the taste of sweet green tea lingering on his tongue, he draws back. “Will you show me your painting tomorrow?” 

Jaehyun nods, unfazed by the abrupt change of discussion. They make their way to the bedroom, Doyoung still half asleep. He immediately falls into bed, pulling Jaehyun down with him. 

He turns to face Jaehyun after stealing the blankets. “I love you.” 

Jaehyun holds him close, gently kissing his hair. “I love you more.” 

And for once, Doyoung doesn’t have anything mean to say.

☀ 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/dojaecult) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dojaecult)


End file.
